


how to feel the warmth (deep in your bones)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post episode 10, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: Will is a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao first fic in this fandom I feel accomplished (it's litreally just me here I'm so alone)

Will was a mess. 

Kate saw an angry red-blue bruise blossoming across his cheekbone. He had a scratch on his jaw that hadn't scabbed over yet. He was dripping wet from when the pugilist ringmaster had attempted to down him. Although it had been an hour, Kate didn't think the foxglove had worn off either. Yes, a mess is a good way to describe Will's condition, she thought to herself.

They had been sitting in the Sheriff's office for an hour as they explained the case and gave statements for the record. The longer she sat, the more annoyed she became. She had to get Will home, get him cleaned up. He already risked getting an infection from his wounds or hypothermia from the cold air and his wet clothes. She had found him a blanket, but he still shivered. She reached over and rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up. He gave her a grateful smile, which she returned.

She turned her attention back to the sheriff. "Sir," she said, "I have to get Will home and tend to his injuries. May we please be excused for the night. We shall continue this tomorrow, if we must." 

The sheriff looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, of course. Go on home, but be here at 9 tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Kate said and stood. She knelt down and slung Will's arm over her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his waist and held onto the hand draped over her shoulder with the other. Will wobbled, but remained upright as they left the room.

The night air was frigid. It nipped at Kate's cheeks and nose, stinging them. But she wasn't worried about herself. She moved as quickly as she could while still supporting Will, who winced and grunted as he moved.

She managed to open the door and get Will to the kitchen table, where he slumped over in his chair. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her meager first aid kit from the cabinet. She walked back into the room and pulled up a chair in front of him. He lifted his head up to face her.

She opened her kit and took out a cloth and some alcohol. She opened the bottle and wet the cloth.

"Will it hurt?" Will asked hoarsely.

"It'll sting a little," she admitted, almost reluctantly. 

He braced himself for the pain as she started dabbing at the cut on his jaw. The sting wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he still winced and gasped. 

"Sorry," she said, dabbing a little lighter. That helped a bit. Will's head was starting to clear up and his sight was no longer blurry. The pounding in his head had been reduced to a dull throb. Suddenly, Kate pulled away and placed her cloth on the table.

"There, all done," she announced.

"Kate..." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I... I'm sorry about Henry. I know you really cared about him."

Kate was silent for a moment, before speaking. "He didn't really care about me like he claimed. He wanted me, sure, but he didn't care about what I wanted. He was selfish. He isn't like you, not at all."

Her last sentence startled Will. She paid him compliments sometimes, sure, but never as sincere as that one. Realising the weight of what she had just said, Kate looked away, a blush painting her cheeks.

In a burst of courage, Will reached out and took hold of her left hand. She looked back at him, eyes soft. She reached her free hand up and cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone softly so as not to press on his bruise. He leaned into the touch.

"I was so angry earlier," Will confesses, after a moment of silence had passed between the two of them.

"When?"

"When that man punched you. God, I was livid. We had been lucky, before that you had never been really hurt. It was just a reminder that in this job, either of us can get hurt at any time. And we're partners! We're supposed to watch out for each other, and I wasn't even there to help." 

Kate shook her head. "It's not your fault. He was dishonorable and I went in unarmed." 

"But what about next time? What if you get really hurt or worse and I'm not there to help?" 

She thought for a moment, then came to a decision. "Then the only logical solution is to stick together. No one is lead detective anymore, no matter what Allan says. We're a team. And we tell each other about everything, no more secrets that could land us in danger." 

Will nodded in agreement.

Kate smiled at him and he smiled back, enjoying the quiet moment. He knew the next day they'd be back to bickering, but for now all was still.

Kate looked out the window for a moment, noticing the moon high in the sky. It was late, probably around one. She turned back to Will.

"Come on, you need to get some rest. You can stay here for the night, there's no way you can make it back to the Dubois on your own."

He opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it. She was right, of course. 

"Where am I going to sleep? It's not like you have a spare bedroom," Will asked.

"With me," she said.

Will raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that. You need to warm up, you're still cold. And if anything about your condition changes during the night, I want to be there." 

Will couldn't argue, not that he wanted to. He let her lead him into her room and told him to cover his eyes as she changed into her nightgown. When she was done, she sat down next to Will on the bed, the mattress dipping further under her weight. She took his hand, drawing his attention back to her.

"Come on, I'll take the left side, you take the right," she said and he nodded. He maneuvered himself fully onto the bed with minimal pain, which he took as a good sign. Kate got up and walked around to her side. She sat and blew out the candle at her bedside before pulling up the covers and settling in. 

The bed was warmer with Will in it, Kate noticed, and it's not an unwelcome sensation. She turned on her side facing Will who stared up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Will," she whispered quietly.

"Goodnight, Kate," he answered. Kate closed her eyes and drifted off quickly to the sound of the wind and Will's breathing.

×/×

Kate awoke feeling constricted. She was being caged in, unable to move, by something warm and strong. Panic flared up inside of her as she tried to make sense of her situation. She looked down and realized that the warm, strong thing holding her captive was, in fact, human. And it all came flooding back to her. The pugilists, Will, Henry. She winced remembering how her childhood friend betrayed her. But that was over now, she would move on like she always does.

Will was pressed up against her back, nose buried in the hair near her nape. She sighed. It felt nice, no doubt. She hadn't had this since, well, since her husband was still alive. She debated whether to relax into the embrace and enjoy it, or try to untangle herself from Will and leave the bed. As if reading her mind, Will tightened his arms a little and snuggled closer to her. So Will was a snuggler, she thought, I will definitely tease him about that later. In private, of course. She wanted to keep this to herself.

Defeated, Kate relaxed into the embrace and closing her eyes. Will started to move a little, so she knew he would wake up soon. She feigned sleep, waiting to observe what he would do. 

Will opened his eyes and blinked at the sun pouring in through the windows. Then he looked down at Kate wrapped up in his arms, thinking she was fast asleep. He could think of no reason to disturb her, so he took a deep breath and moved impossibly closer to her. Kate smiled to herself. 

Later, she would have time to mull over what this means and the potentially disastrous or wondrous effects this could have on their partnership, but for now she was content to lay there, letting the warmth seep into her bones. Feeling content.


End file.
